Current electrical devices have multiple functions to provide significant convenience for people; however, electromagnetic waves which interfere with the functions and the signal transmissions of the electrical devices, are generated upon operating the electrical devices; for example, electromagnetic interference (EMI) or radio frequency interference (RFI).
USB, universal serial bus, is a common electrical connector interface applied to electrical devices; the USB 2.0 interfaces have been further developed to achieve faster USB 3.0 interfaces.
The conventional USB electrical receptacle connector and the conventional USB electrical plug connector induce signal interference, such as EMI, RFI, etc., upon transmitting signals, resulting in reduction of signal transmission quality. Therefore, improving the structure of the conventional electrical connector is an urgent matter for person skilled in the art to address.